memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Awards of the American military
Other episodes with the CIB Isn't this a bit of a stretch? --Alan del Beccio 22:18, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought the same thing... -- Renegade54 04:57, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :::Not at all, I think, since you can see Norman wearing it. Also, I haven't reviewed the other WWII episodes yet, like Killing Game and Storm Front, but there's a good chance the CIB might be seen worn in those episodes as well and in a much clearer version. Something to check out. -FleetCaptain 04:58, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Well I guess since we are at it, we might as well do an article on the brand of tires used on the truck Archer stole in . --Alan del Beccio 22:19, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::I recommend looking at and . If the badge is worn in those episodes it would be a multiple appearence item which would warrant an article. Thats actually why I started the article, hoping people would check those episodes and see if the CIB was there as well. No one is suggesting articles about tire brands, that is silly. -FleetCaptain 05:56, 25 April 2007 (UTC) How is that anymore silly than what you just said? If I write an article about Uniroyal or Goodyear because I could spot the tires on a vehicle driven in a particular episode...how is that any different? --Alan del Beccio 05:59, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :If the CIB appeared in more than one episode, it would be worthy of an article, that's all I'm saying. I don't have the episodes handy with me right now, but will check them out when I can get to them in the next few months. Thanks. -FleetCaptain 06:03, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :::Why don't we have an article for the tires? We seem to have set a pretty good precedent for making articles on obscure stuff when we did that magazine rack including things like PC World. I honestly don't see the problem with doing the tires too, after that. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:16, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::::That's actually a pretty neat catch about the magazine. Like what you said on the talk page, too. -FleetCaptain 07:00, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Well, if say the name Goodyear/Michelin/Bridgestone was visible on a tire in Carpenter Street, I don't see why it would be a problem to create an article about that company (like we have Benetton because of their advertisement). So, this article is also no problem as we saw it onscreen. In General, I guess in the World War II episodes a lot of both Allied+Nazi medals were seen and could get articles. Kennelly 11:08, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Korean War This is taking it a little too far. If he wears that Korean war medal, it can be mentioned on the medals and decorations page. Creating an article about the Korean War based on this goes a little too far IMHO. --Jörg 07:15, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :That might very well be true. I thought of that but decieded to take a chance. Is the Korean War mentioned by name anywhere else in Star Trek? If so, we could write an article. If not, then you're right. I caught myself about the Vietnam War, since its not mentioned by name either. -FleetCaptain 07:20, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::Nope, the Korean War is never referenced in canon. You're okay with deleting the page then? Saves us the VfD process. --Jörg 07:22, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :::If mentioned nowhere else in any series, then roger that. Also, please move this discussion to the talk page of Awards of the American military and, if you could, point me towards the policy page for VfDs. I dont know that much about them on Memory Alpha. -FleetCaptain 07:28, 17 May 2007 (UTC) recent awards I removed the following: :The most recent American award created is the Iraq Campaign Medal, the latest in a series of War on Terrorism medals which include the Afghanistan Campaign Medal and the Global War on Terrorism Service and Expeditionary Medals. No Star Trek character has ever been shown wearing these medals and the War on Terrorism itself has never actually been verified as occuring in Star Trek canon (although the attack on the World Trade Center can be seen in the restored timestream from "Storm Front"). For the same reasons that are mentioned on the Talk:World Trade Center page. --Jörg 16:21, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Cobra...? Is this still being constantly edited? ;) --From Andoria with Love 08:57, 26 February 2008 (UTC)